Edward's Focus
by artie assrammer
Summary: As Jacob ran furiously into the woods, he was stopped by his the vampire he hated so  very much...


**A/N: Hey guys(: Now, this story will be alternating between Bella's POV and Edward's. SO, just to clear things up, I will have help with Edward's POV, because I dont want you all killing me. SO, the lovely young lady who will be beta'ing Edward is...(drumroll)**

**clumsy bella 101! love you to death 3**

**Okay, enough talking, lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, i do NOT own Twilight.**

**BELLA(:**

Ugh, rain, _Of course._I mean, I'd gotten used to it, but still.  
"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked me and I smiled softly, touching his cheek. _He always knew when I felt crappy._  
"Yeah, I am. Just tired of all this rain." I replied. We arrived at school amazingly on time for once, and as I got out I felt a hand cover mine.  
"Hey, Bella, Alice is over there. I have to go deal with... with some things. See you in Bio." Emmett told me and I nodded kissing his cheek before he left.  
"I love you," I said, and he smiled getting out of the car. I closed the door and walked up to Alice.  
"Hey pixie. Who's this?" I asked her, nodding to the cowboy in front of me.  
"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'm courtin' this fine lady here." he answered me, in a fine southern accent. I smiled.  
"Well, Jasper, welcome to the family. Alice is like a sister to me, so if you need anything, I'm here." I told him.  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, curious.  
"Bella Swan." I replied.  
The bell rang and I groaned, _I had calculus first period._  
I walked in and was greeted by Jessica and Mike, fingers laced. _Thank god_, I thought. Mike was getting really annoying with his puppydog act.  
I spent the period doing what I usually did when I was bored, texting Emmett.

' hey, dude.' I wrote.  
' watt?' he wrote back.  
' I wanna throw pie in your face' I smirked. I heard a fist hit the table on the next row. He was having a hard time with the Calculus. I got it easily._Crap, now he's frustrated._

' hey, babe, I'm sorry. plz forgive me? I love you. ' I sent quickly, then peeked over at him. He smiled.  
The bell rang, and it was time for Biology. I walked in and heard Mr. Banner's chair squeak as he got up and stood in front of the room, quieting everyone.  
"Alright, we have a new student here today. Please stand."  
My eyes wandered the room, stopping on a boy in a black sweater. He had his hood up and his legs covered with black skinnies, his head was down. I looked for a place to sit, but there was only one spot remaining, _the one next to the boy._Slowly, cautiously, I walked to the empty seat.  
"Everyone, this is Mr. Edward Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner say. He gave us our lesson and everyone got to work. Then it hit me. **Cullen**. _Edward Cullen_. _Emmett Cullen_. I knew Em's father didn't have any brothers and sisters, so that must mean..._oh god_. I decided to make small talk.  
"So, Edward, why'd you move here...?" I asked softly. He raised his head. His eyes were mesmerizing, a deep green that seemed to see into my soul. _Whoa, Bella calm down, you're getting too deep, chill!_ I tried to act normal as I examined his face. Pale skin, a strong jaw, and bronze hair peeking out from underneath his hood.  
"Because I couldn't live with my ma anymore, and Emmett's the only family I have. How long have you guys been dating?" he asked quickly changing the subject to yours truly.  
"Um, wow, and two years. Did you leave anyone back home?" I replied, returning the subject back to him and he winced, _tough subject.. I guess._  
"Yeah, but I had no choice, she made her decision." he answered bitterly, then turned his body away from me. _Why was I so intrigued by this guy I'd hardly met?_I _needed_ to know more about him_,_I thought as the bell rang._I needed to know..._

_BELLA'S_Pov(:

Ugh, rain, _Of course._I mean, I'd gotten used to it, but still.  
"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked me and I smiled softly, touching his cheek. _He always knew when I felt crappy._  
"Yeah, I am. Just tired of all this rain." I replied. We arrived at school amazingly on time for once, and as I got out I felt a hand cover mine.  
"Hey, Bella, Alice is over there. I have to go deal with... with some things. See you in Bio." Emmett told me and I nodded kissing his cheek before he left.  
"I love you," I said, and he smiled getting out of the car. I closed the door and walked up to Alice.  
"Hey pixie. Who's this?" I asked her, nodding to the cowboy in front of me.  
"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'm courtin' this fine lady here." he answered me, in a fine southern accent. I smiled.  
"Well, Jasper, welcome to the family. Alice is like a sister to me, so if you need anything, I'm here." I told him.  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, curious.  
"Bella Swan." I replied.  
The bell rang and I groaned, _I had calculus first period._  
I walked in and was greeted by Jessica and Mike, fingers laced. _Thank god_, I thought. Mike was getting really annoying with his puppydog act.  
I spent the period doing what I usually did when I was bored, texting Emmett.

' **hey, dude.**' I wrote.  
' **watt?**' he wrote back.  
' **I wanna throw pie in your face'** I smirked. I heard a fist hit the table on the next row. He was having a hard time with the Calculus. I got it easily. _Crap, now he's frustrated._

' **hey, babe, I'm sorry. plz forgive me? I love you.** ' I sent quickly, then peeked over at him. He smiled.  
The bell rang, and it was time for Biology. I walked in and heard Mr. Banner's chair squeak as he got up and stood in front of the room, quieting everyone.  
"Alright, we have a new student here today. Please stand."  
My eyes wandered the room, stopping on a boy in a black sweater. He had his hood up and his legs covered with black skinnies, his head was down. I looked for a place to sit, but there was only one spot remaining, _the one next to the boy._Slowly, cautiously, I walked to the empty seat.  
"Everyone, this is Mr. Edward Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner say. He gave us our lesson and everyone got to work. Then it hit me. **Cullen**. _Edward Cullen_. _Emmett Cullen_. I knew Em's father didn't have any brothers and sisters, so that must mean..._oh god_. I decided to make small talk.  
"So, Edward, why'd you move here...?" I asked softly. He raised his head. His eyes were mesmerizing, a deep green that seemed to see into my soul. _Whoa, Bella calm down, you're getting too deep, chill!_ I tried to act normal as I examined his face. Pale skin, strong jaw, and bronze hair peeking out from underneath his hood.  
"Because I couldn't live with my ma anymore, and Emmett's the only family I have. How long have you guys been dating?" he asked quickly changing the subject to yours truly.  
"Um, wow, and two years. Did you leave anyone back home?" I replied, returning the subject back to him and he winced, _tough subject... I guess._  
"Yeah, but I had no choice, she made her decision." he answered bitterly, and then turned his body away from me. _Why was I so intrigued by this guy I'd hardly met?_I _needed_ to know more about him_,_I thought as the bell rang._I needed to know..._

Lunch. Thank god. I was starving and I still had to call my mom. She got sick with the flu two days ago and I had to call to check up on her. I walked to the bathroom, thankfully not meeting Edward on the way. I went into one of the stalls and pulled my phone out. I scrolled down to Mom's number and hit send.

"Hello?" my mom's voice rasped.

"Oh, mom, how are you feeling? You sound horrible! Where's Phil?" I asked her, worried.

"Whoa, whoa, baby, I'm alright, its getting better, just a little sore throat. And Phil's asleep; he was up all night making sure I was alright." She replied, her voice clearing up already.

"Alright, mom, just know that I love you lots," I said. My mom was my best friend. It took me a while to get used to living with Charlie without my mom by my side.

"Love you too, baby," Mom replied, and I ended the call. A tear escaped as I thought of how much my mother did for me. I opened the stall and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the Cafeteria and saw Edward with Emmett. _Shit. _I walked to Jessica's table, and sat down. I said hey to everyone, stuck my iPod in my ears and tuned out the babble of the everyday life. I clicked to the next song, and like those random times that the iPod knew my moods, started playing Decode by Paramore. My mind was filled with Edward, the mysterious brother of Emmett's that I never knew.

%

Me. Gym. Two things that should _never_ be put together. Because when it does, the result is pain, on me and those around me. I changed in the locker room, listening to Jess babble about her date with Mike tomorrow. Apparently she wants to go beyond kissing afterwards. I just tuned her out. Jess was a great friend sometimes, but way too graphic. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and laced up my sneakers. I also made sure to put my iPod in my pocket, because Coach Clapp was probably gonna make us sit around all period.

I take a seat in a corner, waiting for Emmett. I feel a pair of eyes on my back, and turn to see its Edward, standing a few feet away. Just then Em came through the door with his arm slung around Mason, but when he saw me, he charged forward, pulling me into a hug. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him with a passion. He sucked my lower lip and I moaned. He pulled away and chuckled.

" Bells, calm down. People are looking." He said, burying his face into my hair.

"I don't give a shit, I wanna kiss you." I muttered, but pulled away, leaving his hand clasped in mine.

Just then, Coach blew the whistle and made us run laps. It wasn't hard, just boring. So for the rest of the period, Emmett and I ran together, while his brother jogged a few feet behind. I almost felt bad for the poor guy, but not too much. I heard the whistle again, and it signaled for us to come inside. I went to change, grabbed my books and headed for World History.

World History was a complete bore. The teacher was a complete idiot, who rambled all day for no reason. I just pulled out _Wuthering Heights_ and tried to busy myself in the workings of Emily Bronte, just hoping time would pass by.

Just as I finished the part where Heathcliff comes back a gentleman, the bell rings. I sigh in relief. I was one of the first in Spanish, so I took my seat next to Jessica. We talked about boys, clothes, her date, but I noticed that we didn't touch the Edward subject yet, and I so hope we don't today. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walk in. I stiffened, but didn't turn around. He took the remaining seat in the back, and I tried my hardest to ignore him. I ignored him alright, my mind didn't. so now I was left with two questions,

_Whats the mystery behind Edward? And why do I feel this way toward him?_


End file.
